Dear Disney,
by lolsmia1337
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a question to a Disney character? Now you can!
1. chapter 1

Hi!

Write your letters in the reviews to the following Disney characters:

• Moana

• Elsa

• Sven (Kristoff will translate)

• Anna

• Kristoff

• Rapunzel (If you are lucky Varian, Cassandra and Eugene might write back.)

As fast as they can, they will write back to you.

-Lolsmia1337


	2. Ddp, Darth Cody, Matthew and Guest

**MATTHEW**

 ** _Elsa, are you dead or are you still ALIVE?_**

Dear Matthew,

Yes, I am alive. Anna's games haven't killed me…yet. The worst she has given me is a broken wrist.

-From Elsa

(Just you wait Elsa!) - Anna

~~~~~~~

 **GUEST**

 ** _Dear Anna, Kristoff, Elsa (and Sven),_**

 ** _I have a few questions to ask since I enjoyed Frozen._**

 ** _1.Do you think that a certain red-haired chap from the Southern Isles (whose name I won't mention due to spoiler alert lol) should learn to thaw his heart out and understand there is more to life than being obsessed with proving his worth to his 12 older brothers? What are your recommendations for him?_**

 ** _2.What is Sven's favourite food aside from carrots?_**

 ** _3.What's your favourite spy movies?_**

 ** _Warm regards, a Guest who likes Frozen._**

Dear Guest,

Although we hate him and I'm glad I punched his big butt-face, I kinda understand why he did it. I mean, I'm a spare too. Though he really didn't have to try and kill us while doing it. - Anna

Anything with carrots in it, or flemmy stew. - Sven

None of us have really watched any. – All of us.

The advice we would give him?

Don't ever come back to Arendelle and don't try to kill anyone else. – Elsa

Your letter was really fun to answer. Write again soon?

-From the Frozen Team

(Anna came up with that).

~~~~~~~

 **DARTH CODY**

 **To Anna and Elsa,**

 **Did you ever consider that if Anna hadn't run into Hans then you two would never be able to be where you are now?**

Yes, we have talked about it a bit. We both have frequent nightmares about Hans and that often leads to discussions. Although we hate him, we are extremely grateful that he did what he did – it sounds strange but I would be stuck in my room still, and Anna would still be alone.

Sorry Anna can't answer this at the moment, she's out somewhere with Kristoff.

-From Elsa

P.S Kristoff spends far too much time with that reindeer. Do you think so too?

~~~~~~~

 **DARTHDEADPOOL**

 ** _Dear: Anna, I'm curious to know of your opinion not only of your sister ice powers but of everyone pairing you with her now if that to touchy of a subgect i apologise for bringing it up and instead ask you this how do you and your sister plan on deal with hans coup and assassination attempt please pardern the bad spelling dont usually type this much._**

 ** _From: Darthdeadpool_**

 ** _ddp out_**

Dear Darthdeadpool,

First of all, we don't hate anyone who does want us to be a couple. But the thing is, you see, me and Elsa are _sisters_ , and although we have great love for each other not in that way.

How do we plan to deal with Hans? – together. We both help each other heal and we are getting over it a little bit at a time.

Elsa's ice powers? They are awesome and amazing! I wish I had ice powers. Do you?

Out of curiosity, do you think we should be a couple?

Also, I'll let you in on a little secret: I have dyslexia and it bothers me sometimes - My spelling is dreadful when it starts to show itself. There - only Elsa knows that apart from you.

-From Your Friend Anna


	3. Guest, Matthew, Darthdeadpool

**GUEST**

 ** _Another letter from the guest who likes Frozen: What's Olaf's favourite pastime, and what nicknames have you assigned to the idiotic prince from The Southern Isles?_**

Hi! Your back! And so soon, too!

By the way, this is Anna.

Olaf's favourite pastimes... let me think. He likes everything. And I mean everything. Including opening doors when people are on the toilet. Mostly though, he just enjoys going around town like me, and talking to people.

Names for Hans – this is going to be fun.

The most common name we refer him to-

Ginger-Haired Pig-Faced Nosy Reindeer-Butt Excuse For A Human Being.

Sorry about the reindeer bit, Sven.

Kristoff also calls him names that are to rude to list. He has grown over-protective of us since The Winter, although he took a while to get used to Elsa.

-From Anna

Elsa says that she hopes that you will be friends with us. Your letters are very enjoyable to read and respond to.

Actually, thinking about it, the ginger bit isn't really an insult 'cause I've got ginger hair too.

~~~~~~~

 **MATTHEW**

 ** _1- Anna, what is your overall opinion on Hans?_**

 ** _2- Elsa, Anna, are you guys related to Rapunzel?_**

 ** _3- Elsa, is someone, say, Hans, managed to get his filthy stinkin' hands on Anna and torture her, what would be the WORST you would do? (Don't tell Anna.)_**

 ** _If this isn't a robot, then with all due respect!_**

 ** _AnnaElsa_**

 ** _How would you react if you had a little brother?_**

 ** _One more thing._**

 ** _Rapunzel_**

 ** _What's the chance of getting a reply from Eugene?_**

 ** _Oh, yeah, Elsa, are you guys like immortal or something, cause LAST time I checked it's the 21st Century and not 1839._**

Dear Matthew,

Great to hear from you again! No, we are not immortal though I'm sure Anna wishes I am. We live in the present day, although I'll admit that Arendelle is incredibly old-fashioned. – Elsa.

Anna- I would love a little brother! Though sometimes I like being the baby, I want someone to baby, too. And last time I checked, I was not a robot. My overall opinion of Hans – he is stinker and I hate him, but I have forgiven him – sort of. -Anna

Eugene will answer too! If you ask he will answer your question. Full. Chance. Are we all related? YES!! Anna and Elsa are my cousins! – Rapunzel.

If someone managed to get his filthy hands on Anna I would probably...- this sounds violent so forgive me – but I would probably end up killing them, if Anna doesn't stop it first. It really depends on what they have done to her though. -Elsa

Don't apologize for writing another question! Write as many as you like – we enjoy reading and replying to them!

-Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel.

P.S - I am still alive but Anna was riding down the stairs on her bike, and crashed into me, so now I have another broken wrist. -Elsa

~~~~~~~

 **DARTHDEADPOOL**

(Letter is long, so I'll just type the main parts.)

 ** _Dear Anna,_**

 ** _Thank you for sharing such a secret with me and im also glad you and your sister_** **_are able to support each other after the attack._** ** _Nothing is stronger than family no matter what anyone says._**

 ** _About the ice powers if they were just like Elsa's then I don't know_** **_they would act with my emotions and I tend to have a short fuse_** ** _and get frustrated at dumb things. But if I had a trial with them of course I would love them._**

 ** _Now the second question I don't really know I've only read one story_** ** _with the pairing called Conceal Don't_** ** _Feel_**. ** _I hope this was an ok answer though a but long winded though I hope you can forgive that._**

 ** _-Ddp out_**

 ** _Dear Elsa,_**

 ** _Since I sent a letter to your sister I thought it only fair if I send you one too. Your powers are amazing!_** **_Anyway, I've always wondered whether your powers are a gift or genetic._** ** _I also ask- Hans' act of war against Arendelle_** ** _; how do you plan to respond to it?_**

 ** _Do you still use the ice castle you built now that you can control your powers?_** **_I know you are busy but one last question then I'll stop. Do the creatures that you make assume their personalities or_** ** _so you imprint them as you make them?_**

 ** _Well, until next time your majesty fare thee well,_**

 ** _Darthdeadpool_**

Dear Darthdeadpool,

I really agree with you that nothing is stronger than family! It's no problem about the questions- I was curious anyway.

I feel exactly the same about the ice powers. But you should know that love will always thaw a frozen heart! I'm actually quite glad that you don't really want me and Elsa to be a couple; I wouldn't change my view on you anyway but I am still glad.

I tell Elsa every day that she is beautiful but she won't believe me. Don't tell her, but it really hurts me when she puts herself down.

Elsa should really start to believe in herself more. She is the most beautiful person ever, inside and out. Don't you agree?

I felt like I trusted you when I read your first letter. I mean, someone so open to apologise for something you can't help, (spelling) you must be a good person. That's why I told you the secret.

-From Anna

Dear Darthdeadpool,

Thank you! I have always wondered that too. I believe it was from a distant ancestor but who knows, mabye you have magic in you too.

Actually, my ice castle is Marshmallows's home now. I can't bear to see the scene where the fight happened. It brings back some horrible memories.

I am not quite sure about making life. I didn't do it on purpose so I guess they make their own personalities. It might be what mood I am in at the time- as in, Olaf is happy because I was happy at the time.

I don't consider what Hans' did as an act of war on Arendelle. If he did however start a war now… Well, let's cross that bridge if we come to it.

Although I am busy, I will always have time for answering your questions. Just the same as I will always have or make time for Anna.

There really was no need to compliment me but I appreciate it. For thirteen years I was told that my powers made me less of a person, and more me a monster, so having someone tell me that it was beautiful – aside from Anna- really makes me happy.

We both want to ask you about your opinion on the pig-butted idiot. (Hans, if you haven't guessed). It is alright if you don't want to answer this question but I hope we will continue this friendship between you, Anna and I.

From Anna and Elsa


	4. Matthew, Darth Cody

MATTHEW

 ** _1- Is there wi-fi in Arendelle?_**

 ** _2- Elsa do you have a lot of work? (_** ** _Because I am a student and I think I have a lot of work_** **_(on average 0.1 BIG assignments_** ** _due- per day and 0.33 small ones_** ** _(But still THINK!)_** ** _and plus, is being a queen very hard?_**

 ** _3-_** ** _Anna, Do you have any children? And do any have ice powers?_**

 ** _4- Elsanna do you have any hobbies?_**

 ** _5-_** **_Eugene I've read some things about_** ** _augments about you and Rapunzel turn into chandeliers flying all over the place. Is that true?_**

 ** _6- Elsa, this isn't meant to pressure you, but did you notice that Anna pestered you for thirteen years to build_** **_a snowman and you built Olaf without her? (just saying)._**

 ** _7-_** **_Anna how much chocolate do you eat a day?_**

 ** _8-_** ** _Elsanna have you_** ** _ever considered that since Hans took such a big gamble, his brothers might like him now?_**

 ** _9-_** ** _Elsa how many wrists have you broken now? Can you still do papers?_**

Dear Matthew,

No, there is no wifi in Arendelle. As I said before, our Kingdom is very old-fashioned. I prefer to write letters like these, using paper and pen. Do I have a lot of work? Yes. Every day letters come in and it piles up though I try not to let it. I often fall asleep at my desk and Anna has to wake me up. I can be a very heavy sleeper. So, yes, being a Queen is hard, but having my sister there makes it all worthwhile. I wouldn't really say I had any hobbies. During the isolation, I focused on being a good queen and learning my lessons, the result being that I didn't let myself have hobbies.

This is the third broken wrist- though none of them happened at the same time. I am ambidextrous; another perk of being bored. Yes, I didn't realise at the time that I had built Olaf but we make a lot more now to make up for it.

-Elsa

Dear Matthew,

No, I don't have children yet. Me and Kristoff plan to have a few in the near future though. My hobbies; surprisingly, I have a soft spot for romance novels. So many years alone meant I had a lot of free-time. I spent a lot of that in the library. I have a secret stash of chocolates by my bed for nights. I can't answer that because I don't count- I just shovel it in. We have considered that Hans' brothers might like him after his assassination attempt, but from what he told me, they didn't seem to care about him anyway; unless that was all part of the lie.

-Anna

Dear Matthew,

 _Hi_. *Raises one eyebrow*. *Does the smolder*.

No. I've seen some crazy things in my life but I don't think it's possible to turn into chandeliers. And Rapunzel and I love each other, I would never be really cross at her.

-Eugene

~~~~~~

 **DARTH CODY**

 ** _To Anna and Elsa:_**

 ** _I don't know if you are aware of this, but you have a very large number of fans._** ** _Many of them, myself included,_** ** _are wondering if Elsa is a lesbian (a woman romantically attracted to another woman.)_** **_So, my question is, what are your thoughts on this?_**

Dear Darth Cody,

During the isolation, I wouldn't let me people close to me and I didn't see anyone so I didn't think I would ever have anyone like that. But now that people are asking… Oh, hold on, Anna is stealing chocolate from my stash! Okay, I don't know really. Maybe I'll discover someone!

-Elsa


	5. Guest, Matthew, Ddp

**A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit all over the place. It's getting late here and I should be asleep. Also, sorry about how overdue it is. I lost my tablet on Friday, so I couldn't update, and then I _never_ update on weekends anyway. I'm back now though.**

 _ **GUEST**_

Dear Guest,

We haven't really ventured out, as I am still getting used to crowds. But from what I have seen, it is a really beautiful place. I love living here, the people are so friendly! And they respect that if I am out, I may need my space.

No. Maybe some day far in the future, me and Anna may visit the Southern Isles. But for now though, we are happy to stay in Arendelle.

I don't think they have a government. They, like us, are ruled by a Royal family. Their culture is completely the opposite of ours. Our motto of the Kingdom is 'Peace and Security.. They, from what I have heard are very wild people that will no anything to achieve their goals. *Cough, Cough*.

How would we react? I know what I would do; I would get our strongest armies to protect my people and my family.

-Elsa

~~~~~~

 _ **MATTHEW**_

Her too?! And she eats the chocolate out of my stash?!

 _Thanks, Matthew, I really appreciate that. Gerda's taken it away. I have hidden a secret stash from her since I was six. My comfort chocolates!_

Good thing Gerda doesn't know about mine. *Evil laughs*.

I haven't counted the books in the library but there are floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, and I'm pretty sure Anna's read every one of them.

-Elsa

~~~~~~

 _ **DARTHDEADPOOL**_

Dear Darthdeadpool,

No need for formalities, we're friends remember? Your letters are not too long!

Yeah, we both hate him too. Though I've forgiven him, a bit. This is Anna by the way. Awwwwwe, that crush is so sweet! I didn't tell Elsa that you thought she was beautiful, but she read over my shoulder when I was replying. She went bright red but I could tell she was pleased!

C'mon! I'm sure everyone has magic somewhere in their veins!

Everyone is a good person inside, even if they don't always show it. When I was younger, I was the same as you. My parents tended to lie a lot about why Elsa couldn't see me and I would tend to tackle it (literally) with force. That changed as I got older though.

Sorry about the short letter, my dyslexia is starting to get the better of me.

-Anna


	6. See Authors-Note for Names

Darth Cody, KeeflsMyEmoBoi, Guest, Samara, Tessa, Darthdeadpool, Guest, Miyu

~~~~~~

 **DARTH CODY**

 _ **To the**_ _ **sisters:**_

 _ **First hi. It's good to hear your doing well.**_ ** _Second_ _ly,_** _**have either of you wonders were the ice powers originally came from**_ _ **, or is Elsa the first to have them?**_

Dear Darth Cody,

I think it might be from an ancient ancestor. Anna always calls theem a gift but that is not really logical. I am making it my mission to find out where they came from.

-Elsa

~~~~~~

 **KEEFLSMYEMOBOI**

 _ **Dear Eugene and Rapunzel,**_

 _ **Hi!**_ _ **I would like to know if**_ _**you are planning in the future to have kids. You guys are such a great couple**_ _ **...ughhh...my heart.**_ _ **Also, by the way, do you know Anna and Elsa personally?**_

 _ **Anyways, have a great day!**_

 _ **(P.S I think Eugene is H.O.T... don't kill me Rapunzel.)**_

Dear KeeflsMyEmoBoi,

Yes, we plan to have a few in the not-so-distant future. And yes, we do know Anna and Elsa personally. They are cousins to me, (and Eugene?)

I'm not going to kill you. I'm pretty sure everyone has a crush on him. I have even seen Pascal turn red when Eugene walked past once!

-Rapunzel

~~~~~~

 **GUEST**

 _ **Again from the guest,**_

 _ **Dear Elsa**_ _**and Anna,**_

 _ **After reading A Frozen Heart,**_ _ **I heard that The Southern Isles is quite wealthy (possibly more so than Arendelle,) and their castle is way bigger than yours, but what does Arendelle have that they lack?**_

Dear Guest,

What do they lack?! THEIR HEART MABYE? Wealth doesn't always mean--

Dear Guest,

I apologise for Anna's rudeness. She had a nightmare last night and didn't get much sleep, so she is grumpy.

If you mean objects, then I am pretty sure they have a lot of iron and we don't. However, there are a lot of other countries willing to help us out; Dionda, for example.

-Elsa

~~~~~~

 **SAMARA**

 _ **Dear Elsa,**_

 _ **I'm sorry but do you have any idea what's it like to be immortal?**_

 _ **I'm sorry but it's hard to get enough of how beautiful, lovely and pretty your outfits really look or are, isn't it? You're a classical beauty who's cool, awesome and ho**_

 _ **What'd be like if you were a real time traveler yourself? What if you were able to travel back in time to the past**_

 _ **I'm sorry but that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've told a younger eight year old kid version of you and your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back then before which was something would've saved your life from isolation. You did nothing wrong on purpose to deserve to be isolated from the outside world at all, did you? If he's wise, then why didn't he tell you nor your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart? He could've at least told you and your parents that in order to save you from growing up isolated but no, instead, he just had to screw it all up for you anyway. Was he more like dumb? Did he get a headache? Did he have a brain damage? Was he too lazy to ever do that or what? Is there anything wrong with his brain? Is his brain dead or something? Wonder why neither of your parents did anything to save you from being isolated at all like they should've done back then before? Wonder why neither of your parents reminded you how to embrace not only your ice powers but also yourself for who you were really born to be at all? Man, that stupid Grand Pabbie and his screwed up advice were the biggest all time main reason why you've ended up forgetting how to embrace not only your ice powers but also yourself for who you were really born to be, right? It wasn't fair that you were forbidden to use nor show your ice powers on your own free will, was it? In fact, it wasn't fair that you didn't always get to use your ice powers all the time, wasn't it? This sucks that you had to grow up isolated instead of getting to grow up less isolated, doesn't it? After all, your whole entire life would've far much been better if you always have gotten to use your ice powers all the time, right? Is it really ironic that even magical beings like you have to be practical too?**_

 _ **-Samara**_

Dear Samara,

I know Anna dreams of travelling the world. So long trapped makes being inside for too long stressful. I would also love to be a traveller, though not as much as Anna. I'm still getting used to being in crowds. Thank you! You flatter me

I will be the first to admit, Grand Pabbie was wrong. I think, though, that it would have happened anyway. As much as I would love to have had a childhood with my sister, we would never have the family that we have now: Anna wouldn't have met Kristoff and Olaf (probably) wouldn't have been made.

I have often thought about being immortal. I have no idea what it's like.

Dear Samara,

Is Olaf practical?

Huh, I never thought about it.

Learn something new everyday.

Also, I love the name Samara! I have never heard it before!

-Anna

~~~~~~

 **TESSA**

 _ **Dear Elsa,**_

 _ **Have you ever heard of the other kingdom called, Winter-fell before?**_

 _ **-Tessa**_

Dear Tessa,

No, I've never heard of Winter-Fell before. Its sounds like an interesting place; where is it? Can you tell me more?

-Elsa

~~~~~~

 **DARTHDEADPOOL**

 _ **Dear Anna**_

 _ **i dont mean to be so formal with the gretting in my letters it just something that i used to do as a child. You dont have to apologive for a short response ever no matter the reason and i know we are freinds but the best friend ship have respect and honesty at there cores. Im sorry that i jumped to the conculsion about you telling her and ask your forgiveness but also glad i was able to make her blush gives you something to tease her about hehehe. And i do belive that there magic like you said it in every one but manifest differentially in each person. I do hope i can chamge the way my peronality for the better it kinda intresting to meet someone who try to handle problem with a sledgehammer like me. now i was curious what did you do when you where on your own before the corantion ever learn sword fighing or learn some other skill like sneaking to get chocolates i know i did my fair share of sneakig for minnight snacks as a kid. Also your kingdom is it near germany or is it on an large island like greenlad and iceland. One last thing before i semd this off to you you dont happen to be related to a certian blonde haired healer.**_

 _ **Your friend Darthdeadpool**_

 _ **ddp out**_

Dear Darthdeadpool,

You are forgiven, but I was never cross. I'm glad we are still friends; I'm enjoying writing letters to you.

Oh, hehe, my childhood. I learnt a lot and had _too much free-time_. My favourite things to do, though, were:

Bribe Elsa with Chocolate; yes it has a capital C. Chocolate is important.

Steal in the dead of night down to the kitchen and nick all the Chocolates before anyone could catch me.

Sweet-talk Kai and Gerda into letting me have Chocolate.

This was a diary entry from when I was six:

 _ **'Whot I did tooday,**_

 _ **Ayte Chocolate and ayte when noone looked a snack, moore Chocolate..'**_

Arendelle is in Norway. It is so tiny it's not on any maps.

Actually, Rapunzel is my cousin.

-Your Friend who likes Chocolate with a capital C,

Anna

P.S

Elsa had me continue with lessons although she knows I have trouble learning. Did – or do - you have trouble with school?

~~~~~~

 **GUEST**

 _ **Moana, Eugene and Rapunzel:**_

 _ **What are your thoghts on the red haired Prince of the Southern Isles, given what he did?**_

Dear Guest,

Eugene here. From what I have heard from Anna and Elsa, he sounds horrible. If someone attacked Corona like that, we would hit them on the head with a frying pan, lock them in a wardrobe and not let them out for hours.

-Dashing, Steely-Eyed, Suave, Smouldering, Devilishly Charming Rouge. AKA Eugene.

Dear Guest,

I haven't heard much about him, but he sounds like a slimy, lying, son of a-

Perhaps I should stop there. Anyway, thankfully Motunui is quite safe and tranquil. Hans and Te Ka would work well, together, though. Let's hope he doesn't show his sails anywhere near us or Arendelle any. Time. Soon.

-Moana of Motunui

Dear Guest,

Two words. Frying pan.

-Rapunzel

~~~~~~

 **MIYU**

 _ **Dear Elsa,**_

 _ **Have you ever heard of Yuki-onna before? Yuki-onna (雪女, snow woman) is a spirit or yōkai in Japanese folklore. Her character is often depicted in Japanese literature, films, or animations.**_

 _ **She may also go by such names as yuki-musume ("snow girl"), yuki-onago ("snow girl"), yukijorō (雪女郎, "snow woman"), yuki anesa ("snow sis'"), yuki-onba ("snow granny" or "snow nanny"), yukinba ("snow hag") in Ehime, yukifuri-baba ("snowfall hag") in Nagano. They are also called several names that are related to icicles, such as tsurara-onna, kanekori-musume, and shigama-nyōbō. Yuki-onna originates from folkfores of olden times; in the Muromachi period Sōgi Shokoku Monogatari by the renga poet Sōgi, there is a statement on how he saw a yuki-onna when he was staying in Echigo Province (now Niigata Prefecture), indicating that the legends already existed in the Muromachi period.**_

 _ **-Miyu**_

MIYU

No, I haven't heard of Yuki-onna before. I love learning about different cultures! Could you tell me more?

I know Anna loves to know about other places and people. She finds it fascinating; she has stayed inside so much that she dreams of traveling to far-off places.

-Elsa


	7. Announcement and Darthdeadpool

**Hi!**

 **Ok,** **so...** **I've decided to change my updating schedule from once a day to once every two days. That means that the newest chapter will be out tomorrow. I am sorry if this causes any inconvenience.**

 **I** **would also like to say thanks to everyone who has written letters. 28 letters overnight is overwhelming!**

 **I** **will still not update on weekends, sorry.**

 **For the** **sake of this not only being an Authors Note, I will include one letter that is complete.**

 **While we are here though, I'd like to say a few words regarding cruel letters:**

 **Any and all letters that are clearly deliberately nasty, hateful and rude will not be answered. I have had one so far that has tormented Anna, and I will not stand for it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **DARTHDEADPOOL**

 ** _Dear Anna_** ** _and_** ** _Elsa_**

 ** _First_** ** _thats so cool your located in Norway me and my family are from germany though our ancestors we even had family fight on both sides of ww2 one was a nazi ss Reinhard Heydrich and my great granpap fought agiasnt the japanese sorry i know wierd fact about me to put up. Any ways i have to agree i like Chocolate as well my sister hates it she only eat oreo and even then only lick the icing out of them drive me crazy. Personally i prefer spicy Chocolate or one with nuts or rice crisps wow i put way to many ors. It really cool the your cousins with repunzel so whats she like when she found out about you powers elsa and how did you handle Eugene. Im not in school any more but when i was i failed algebra twice and always had trouble with math the only class i ever excelled near the end of high school at where my interactive game design and mystery and science fiction literture class. Do you two have a favorite class or subject that you liked and do you have one you hate. Now i was wondering so you know or have ever met any of the other infamous princess or well i dont wann say bad guys but people like Maleficent, regina the qoute on qoute evil queen or people like them. And if so what where they like looking forward to you next letter._**

 ** _Your friend_** ** _Darthdeadpool_**

 **Ddp out**

Dear Darthdeadpool,

It's so interesting to learn your history. I have realised I haven't written to you in a while so I decided to give Anna a break and write instead.

I know Anna put in her last letter that she is starting lessons again, and she thinks it isn't fair because she has Dyslexia. Please do not think bad about me, but after our parents died she refused to go and so missed out on many things as a result. I just want her to have the best education she can. Anyway, she wants to write now so I'll leave you in peace.

-Elsa

Dear Darthdeadpool,

You had a much more interesting history than me and Elsa! When I first read your letter, I traced back our family history;

Surprise, surprise they were all boring kings and queens. I didn't find anything about ice powers which makes me even more curious to know where they came from. The only interesting thing was a painting of a girl that looked exactly like me!

Yay! Spicy Chocolate is my favourite too! I like all Chocolate I can get my hands on. How can you lick the icing and not eat the Chocolate?! Is she even human?! Tell her I asked why and is she human.

Elsa had lessons in her room, but her favourite was maths. Mine is history; I enjoy learning things about other kingdoms– Corona is interesting to learn about. There is a lesson once a week called EXTENDED WRITING. You basically sit there for 13 hours and write 40 pages on whatever subject you are given. Its torture. You can't wriggle or fidget. It's almost as bad as having to sit still for a haircut. THAT is torture. I really hate getting haircuts - Elsa says its not that bad but she enjoys sitting still!

No, I've never met any of those people. From what I've heard, I'm not in a hurry to do so either.

-Anna


	8. Dear Everyone,

Dear Everyone,

A lot has happened in the last few weeks.

Anna grew sick. It was not a cold either. She was given two weeks to live and we wanted to spend every moment with her. Thankfully, she is recovering and is out of the danger zone for now. The worst part is that she could get ill again or even die at any time.

Before she got sick, we went on a visit to Corona. We hadn't seen Uncle Fredrick or Aunty Arianna since we were children so we decided to go on a visit. We met Rapunzel's handmaiden Cassandra and we got to see everything in the kingdom.

I am sending this letter out to you, friend, to apologise for lack of response. I hope that we will continue to be friends after you read this.

I will write again as soon as Anna is on her feet and well. I have read every one of your letters to her at her bedside and you all give her strength to fight against this - to live another day. I thank you for giving my baby sister life again, and so does Kristoff. He wishes to ask who else's favourite food is carrots?

Thank you for understanding,

-Elsa

~~~~~~

Dear Everyone,

Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!

Guess what? There is a new baby in town! I love babies, they're like little tiny unicorns. It's a boy and its called Bjørn.

Elsa taught me to write and read!

-Olaf who likes warm hugs

P.S I am the only one in Arendelle that wants a unicorn! Isn't that sad?!


	9. Anna's Progress

Dear Everyone,

Anna is getting along alright. She was able to sit up again yesterday, but she is still too weak to do anything else. She was examined again and thankfully, this time we were told that she is not to do any physical exercise, and she should get better within the next week.

And yes, we did ask Corona for any cure they might have, but they didn't have anything that may be of use to us.

Again, I apologize for not sending a reply quicker. I am going to say something Anna would say - I swear I will write faster next time.

-Elsa

~~~~~

Dear Nishen Samuel and Darthdeadpool,

Thank you so much for not giving up on us! Elsa has shown me both of your letters and your support has kept us going.

Yay! You like carrots!

(I thought for a while there must be something wrong with me for it being my favourite food.)

-Kristoff

~~~~~

Hi Nishen!

Someone else likes unicorns, yay!

(I'll tell you when I see one, I promise!)

-Olaf who likes warm hugs


End file.
